The Demonic Flash (Wattp Ver)
by soul of phoenix
Summary: A hero left his home when he's 12, shunned by his village and was called back after 15 years to help the village that once shunned him, on a price. Direct linked from my wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

Note that this fanfic took part after the mission of Waves but before the Chunin Exams, I've also changed the characters' age.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

2 in the morning at the gates of Konoha, we could see a blond haired boy with blue eyes, around 12 standing there. Thinking about his past, he finally took a step out of the gate and left the village.

-An hour later-

After jumping from tree to tree, he decided to go to somewhere far from Konoha before he had an idea, his village. Yes, he would create his own village. He stopped and rest for awhile before noticing a red headed girl, lying unconscious on a tree.

'She must be abandoned... Maybe I could take her with me.' Thought the boy.

-9 in the morning-

A pink haired girl and a duck butt headed boy were waiting for their sensei and teammate to arrive. The pink haired girl was watching the boy dreamily while the boy is thinking how to revive his clan. Suddenly came a poof of smoke, from the smoke came a silver haired man with a jounin vest and an orange book in his hand.

"Yo"

"You're late!"

"Well, you see-" the jounin tried to explain but was cut off by the girl.

"Liar!"

"Where's the dobe, Kakashi?" asked the duck butt headed boy.

"Maybe he's sick, wait, he never got sick! I'll go check, you two start tree climbing." With that, he disappeared.

-Naruto's apartment-

The silver haired jounin appeared outside the door of the blond haired ninja, seeing the door ajar, he quickly pulled out a kunai and walked in quietly, just in case someone broke in. inside the apartment was messy, milks expired, dirty cloths. He walked around seeing nothing. Suddenly, he noticed a headband and a letter inside the bedroom.

The letter wrote:

Old man, I'm sorry. I'm leaving this bastard stupid village. I just can't stand the hatred anymore. Even my teammates and Hatake liked The Uchiha Golden 'Egg' and chose to ignore me. I don't know I'll be back or not but again, I'm sorry.

Namikaze Naruto.

Kakashi was shocked, he failed his sensei! He never noticed that the blond was his sensei's son (the Hokage won't allow him to use his real name ). His sensei never played favorite, even though there was an Uchiha in his team. He quickly shunshined to the Hokage's office.

-Hokage Office-

"Oh, Kakashi, what is it?" asked the Hokage. Kakashi didn't reply and handed him the letter.

After the Hokage read the letter, a tear fell from his cheek, the boy he treated like his grandson has left the village.

"Kakashi, inform the rookies to be at the training ground now, they need to know this and Naruto will be a C-rank missing nin from now on."

"Hokage-sama, about Naruto's parents..."

"Yes, he's the son of the Yondaime and Kushina Uzumaki." Said the Hokage as Kakashi bowed and left.

-Training ground-

All teams, including team Gai gathered at the training ground.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura.

"Kakashi informed us to come here, hope he won't be late." Said Asuma as Kakashi along the Hokage came, all the ninjas bowed.

"Naruto Uzumaki has left the village and will be a C-rank missing nin from now on."

"Hah! Finally! That demon brat did us a favor by leaving!" said Sakura but was grabbed by the neck the minute she finished by Kakashi with a Raikiri.

"One more, one more bad word about my sensei's son, this thing will go into your chest and through your heart." Said Kakashi coldly, shocking every jounin, they know that Kakashi is the student of Minato Namikaze.

"Let go Kakashi." Said the Uchiha but Kakashi didn't respond.

"I said let go of her Hatake!" shouted Sasuke.

"So, protecting your girlfriend eh? Uchiha." Said Kakashi.

"How dare you talk to the Uchiha like that!" said Sasuke as Kakashi let go of Sakura and crashed Sasuke into a nearby tree.

"Why? Why you want to protect the demon sensei?" asked the Haruno but crashed into a nearby tree same as Sasuke.

"He's the hero, our hero sealed that thing in his own son but you treat him like that? He'll be very disappointed." Said the silver haired jounin.

"Stop it, Kakashi. Let's go, we'll have a council meeting and need that report done by Tsunade to show them and tell them his true name." said the Hokage as the jounins followed him, leaving a thinking Shikamaru.

Shikamaru is thinking about the meaning of those words from Kakashi and suddenly, he got it.

"Ah!"

"What's wrong Shika?" asked Ino.

"Na...Naruto is t...the son of.." said Shikamaru but Shino completed the sentence.

"Yondaime." Said Shino, shocking everyone.

"There's no way that demon brat is the son of Yondaime, Yondaime never had a child and demons doesn't have parents!" shouted Sakura.

"Shut up banshee! What if a kunai sealed into a scroll, will the scroll become the kunai itself?" asked Tenten angrily.

"N...no"

"Then the same goes as Naruto!" said Neji.

"No, he's the demon!" shouted Sakura again as Chouji smashed her into a nearby tree again. (Poor Haruno)

"Never say that to the hero! It already took us years to notice that Naruto is the son of Yondaime, his hair and eyes are the proof you bastard!"

"Let's go guys." Said Neji as all the rookies left, leaving the two members of team 7 there.

Edit 1: 9/7/2015, changed Naruto's age. The graduating age in this fic is 12.

Edit 2: 1/9/2015, changed Rice Country to Naruto's own village.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-15 years later-

A blond haired boy woke as he got up. He quickly bathed and changed as went down to his kitchen and saw a red headed girl cooking.

"Good morning beautiful." Said the boy.

"Good morning shithead." Said the girl.

The boy wore a simple white shirt with orange shorts and had long spiky blond hair, with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face, blue eyes while the girl wore the outfit that a certain Red-Hot Blooded Habenero used to wear and had long red hair which reached her waist and charcoal eyes.

"So, what's for breakfast today?" asked the boy.

"Pancakes." Said a voice behind.

"Morning daddy mummy." Said another voice.

"Good morning, Menma, Tsurugi, you have a nice nose there Menma." said the red headed girl.

The boy known as Menma wore a black shirt with a Uzumaki symbol on it and had red hair like the blond (think of Naruto's hair style in The Last), charcoal eyes like the woman. While the other boy, Tsurugi, is like an copy of the young man, both 9 years old.

"Thanks mummy."

"Can you teach us how to throw kunais and shurikens today daddy?" asked Tsurugi, both boys sitting on the chair eating their meals while the red headed woman was busy.

"Sure" said the blond but earned a glare from his wife and continued "when you're older." Disappointing the boys as a knock came from the door.

"Namikaze-san, Kage-sama wishes you to give a tour for some ninjas from the leaf, one of them is Kakashi of The Sharingan." Informed the man while the blond narrowed his eyes.

"So, team 7 huh? Can't Daigo get other jounins to do the work?"

"Kage-sama personally wanted you to do it." The man said again.

"Great" Naruto said, releasing a sigh before nodding to the man. The man bowed before he disappeared.

"You sure you're going shithead-kun? They have two sharingan users and could see through your henge." the girl worriedly.

"Yes, Tayuya-chan, Daigo personally wanted me to do it, you hear him. Also, don't say that in front of the boys." Said Naruto before he went upstairs to dress up.

"Mummy, what's shithead?" asked Tsurugi.

"You'll know it when you get older." Replied Tayuya.

"Okay." Replied the boys.

-An hour later-

Naruto walked down the streets heading towards the Kage tower, getting smiles and waves from some villagers. It's known to the whole village that Naruto helped Daigo to defeat some villages that were once in war with the Light, denying when Daigo offered him to be the Kage. Daigo, being the only ninja capable to run the village took the spot instead. They've been training new generations of ninja lately, with the help of the blond and his wife of course.

He actually waited for an hour before heading out in purpose, wanting them to wait. He still hold major grudge against the Leaf.

-Kage office-

Inside the Kage's office, we could see four figures standing in front of a desk. One of them has silver hair, one with a duckbutt like hair, another with pink while the last had a red hair.

"So, where's our tourist, Daigo-san? It's been an hour already." asked Kakashi.

"He'll be here soon." Replied the Kage, not looking up from his paperwork.

"I wonder how strong is this Kage." whispered the red headed boy..

"He's very, weak, I know he is, nobody can beat Sasuke-kun!" whispered Sakura.

It's five years after Naruto left, a ninja village, Village Hidden in the Light popped out of nowhere. Sarutobi and many in Konoha guessed that it's Naruto who started the village but after confirming from Jiraiya, it's not Naruto but a Rock nin who taught them some basics since they saved him while he's having a mission near the village while the villagers developed their own style. Well, at least that's what Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya had been out of the village after he found out Naruto had left from Hiruzen, now only returning to the village once a year. The elders even started to think that Jiraiya had given them false information of other villages.

Many things happened after the blond left. After 3 months Naruto had left, the Waves suddenly sent a message, saying they dishonoured their hero and cut their trades with Konoha, Snow country and Taki following suit.

A few months after that, Jiraiya learned that Naruto had made friends with the Kazekage's kids and helped his youngest son, Gaara. The Kazekage also learned about Naruto's situation decided to cut their ties with Konoha not giving them a reason.

One by one, Konoha's allies cut their ties with Konoha and formed an alliance of their own, leaving Konoha without any allies after they heard about how they treated their ninjas.

A year later, small villages like the Sound and Grass etc. declared war against Konoha, taking the advantage of Konoho being alone without allies. Things are good during the start before an unknown ninja named Ryu appeared, taking down Konoha's best, forcing them to call back the Sannins.

 **A/N: Orochimaru didn't run experiment on childrens in this fic, the three ninjas (Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade) were allowed to leave the village on their own which is why they are called back.**

"Damn that bastard! Why isn't he here now?" Said Sasuke, angry that the clan-less man let him, the last 'loyal' Uchiha wait so long.

"he'll be here soon" The Kage said.

"So, these are the ninjas eh? " asked the man

The man had red hair and wears a jounin outfit similar to the Leaf's, the vest being white while the long sleeved shirt and pants being slight brown.

"I would like you to meet Daisuke." The Kage said, finally looking up from his paper work.

"Hello Daisuke-san, we hope that you could give us a tour around the village." Said Kakashi.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Cyclops. Let's settle this, I have my wife and sons to company." Said Daisuke before he walked out the office, not before giving a lazy wave to the Kage.

-3 hours later-

After walking around the small village, the Konoha ninjas settled down in a small inn. When they asked Daisuke about the inn, he only told them it's the only inn which is currently available.

They accepted the answer since they saw many beautiful scenery during the tour around the village, definitely suited for a vacation.

"You guys will live here until you leave. Don't harm any of the civilians or make any trouble." Daisuke said.

"Thank you Daisuke-san, we won't do anything." Said Kakashi as Daisuke walked away before the silver haired Jounin turned towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke, follow him. He's been acting really weird since he came into the office." Said Kakashi.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only reply before he left to follow the man, not noticing that Kakashi had followed him.

-With Daisuke-

The man walked down the streets again. He noticed that he's being followed the moment he stepped out of the inn but pretended that he didn't know. He turned around a corner before he disappeared.

Far away, Sasuke groaned before he felt a kunai touching his throat.

"Well well, look what we have here, the last loyal Uchiha from Konoha trying to follow me. You know I can kick you out of the village right now don't you?" Naruto said behind the raven haired Uchiha, dropping the henge before he appeared.

"Dobe..." The Uchiha said, looking at the blond as he turned his head slightly.

Before Naruto could question the Uchiha, a kunai made its way towards the blond. Quickly releasing the Uchiha, he disappeared in a bright flash before a silver blur appeared beside Sasuke.

"Hatake..." Naruto said, looking at the jounin sharply.

"Naruto, we had orders from the Hokage saying that we must bring you back at all cost." Informed Kakashi, pulling out a kunai and bought it in front of him.

Naruto kept silence and rushed towards Kakashi .

'He's as fast as Gai!' thought the jonin as the blond appeared behind him, with a kunai on his throat, using the same trick he used on Sasuke but the jounin did better, he clashed his kunai with the blond's.

"So, I see you still did some training after all, not only focusing on the brat." Naruto said coldly.

"So, it's you after all. The Demonic Flash that defeated the Raikage, Tsuchikage and also the Mizukage single handly."

"It's good to see that you've been doing your homework. Yes, I am the Demonic Flash, the son of the feared Yellow Flash, said to be the greatest Kage ever born, the Kage that defeated the Kyuubi by sealing it in his only son, but was treated like trash by the village." Said Naruto as a figure appeared behind him, with a chidori in his hand.

"Oh, Sasuke, I forgot you're still here." Naruto said before he grabbed the Uchiha's wrist, dismissing the Chidori while he held his free hand out as a familiar sphere appeared before he slammed the sphere into the Uchiha's gut.

'That's the Rasengan! How'd he learn it? The only people who knows it are Jiraiya-sama and sensei and sensei is already dead, unless...' Kakashi thought as helooked at Sasuke, sweating as he thought of ways to bring the blond back.

Far away from the battle field, a blond haired woman and a white haired man is watching the battle.

"You going to stop them?" asked the woman.

"No, sensei wants us to spy him, and find a chance to bring him back, not fight him. Those two are just too stupid to attack him and just forget the mission." Said the man with a sigh, disappointed by the silver haired Jounin.

Back at the battlefield, the blond kicked the Uchiha again and sent him flying into a nearby rock as the Uchiha coughed out blood.

"Now, Kakashi, get the Uchiha out of my sight before I decide to do it myself" Naruto said as Kakashi picked the Uchiha and disappeared.

Naruto looked around before his eyes landed on the place where Jiraiya and Tsunade is hiding.

"You two can come out now." He said before two blurs came out.

"Jiraiya and Tsunade...what do I owe to have you two visit me?" He asked. He'd met Jiraiya and Tsunade a year after he left, both claiming they're his Godparents. Of course it took him sometime to accept them but their relationship is getting better now. Jiraiya even pulled out a ring out of nowhere and asked Tsunade to marry him.

Tsunade, who was shocked did not know what to do but after some sweet talk from Jiraiya and her appretince Shizune, she eventually accepted and they got married, outside Konoha of course. They decided to keep it a secret though.

"Naruto, I'll like to have a talk with you." Jiraiya said while Naruto nodded before he vanished in a flash. Jiraiya knowing the blond wanted him to meet him at his compound, used shunshin to get out of there before Tsunade turned back and walked towards the inn the Konoha ninjas are staying.

-With team 7-

Kakashi and Sasuke went back to the inn.

"You're back Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura as she tried to hug him but got pushed before she noticed Sasuke's injuries.

"Sasuke-kun, you're hurt!" She said again but was ignored.

"Who's that guy?" asked Shinji.

"The Demonic Flash."

"What!? You fought the demonic flash?" said Shinji faking like he's surprised that his teammate and sensei fought the Demonic Flash.

"But I bet Sasuke-kun kick that guy's ass hard!"

"No, he kicked our ass hard as you can see Sasuke's injuries." Said Kakashi.

"No way!"

"Yes, he defeated three kages years ago." Said Kakashi before he heard someone knock the door.

"Hello team 7, I hope you guys get packed up because we will leave tonight at 12." Said the Slug Sannin surprising the team but they eventually nodded and started packing.

-With Naruto-

After talking for an hour, Jiraiya managed to change Naruto's mind. He decided to return to Konoha but not willingly. Jiraiya had thought of plans to get him return to help Konoha with the war but he refused. Being Jiraiya, he decided to 'hire' Naruto to return to Konoha and Naruto agreed, getting 90 million Ryo as his payment.

"Okay, Tayuya-chan, I'll have my clones seal our things and we'll leave after they arrived and Jiraiya will set up my Hiraishin seal, I need to tell Daigo about this too." Said Naruto and created five clones to seal their things after earning a nod from his wife. He wanted his wife and kids to go with him so that he can protect them.

"Okay then, I'll set up the kunai once we're in sensei's office." Said Jiraiya as he left.

-Midnight, 12-

Jiraiya, Tsunade and team 7 stood at the gates of the village, signing some paper work before they left.

-15 hours later-

They finally arrived at the gates of Konoha, signed in and headed towards the Kage tower.

-Hokage office-

After they entered the office, Hiruzen looked at the group trying to find Naruto but didn't see him. He looked at Jiraiya but the white haired Sannin did not say anything.

Jiraiya walked up and stopped in front of Hiruzen's table. He pulled out a kunai and threw it in front of him. Suddenly, a bright flash appeared in front of them. The flash died down to reveal the Namikaze family.

'Minato and Kushina?' Hiruzen thought but dismissed that thought upon seeing Naruto. He guessed that the red haired woman is Naruto's wife and the two kids are their child.

"Naruto, welcome back." Hiruzen said, giving him a warm smile.

"Thank you but I must tell you that I'm getting paid for this." He said coldly. Hiruzen looked at Jiraiya before he knew what he meant, Jiraiya hired Naruto to help them with the war.

"Well then, where will you be staying at?"

"My father's compound." He said before Hiruzen nodded and opened his drawer. He pulled out a key and handed it to Naruto. The Namikaze family was about to leave before Hiruzen spoke.

"Naruto, due to the war, we're having a different Chunin exams, I know you've taken the Light's but I would like you to join team 7 to make it a full team so that they could compete in it." He said, Sakura wanted to speak but was silenced by Kakashi.

"Why would you have Chunin exams when it's war time?" Tayuya asked.

"We need more ninjas that are strong enough to help with the war." Kakashi said but the reason didn't seem to pick up Naruto's interest.

"So only Konoha ninjas are going to take part so that you can have enough ninjas to be front line for the war because Genins are not allowed to fight in the war right?" Tayuya spoke.

"Actually jonins are the front lines, we need Chunins to be in the middle line." Jiraiya said.

"I don't care why you want to have those stupid exams but I accept, it'll be more fun for this hired mission." Naruto said with a smirk before the Namikaze family left, everyone missing Naruto's dark smirk.

Edit 1: 9/7/2015, changed some of the story line.

Edit 2: 1/9/2015, changed Rice Country to Light Village.

Edit 3: 4/11/2015, rewrite most of the chapter.


End file.
